Lo que siempre soñamos ser
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: ...Como hubiera sido si Stear y Candy se hubiesen enamorado...


**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime Candy Candy no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestaditos por momentos para jugar a que les doy finales felices =)._**

¡Hola que tal! esta vez traigo uno de mis aportes este 2013 para la Guerra Florida, una historia que se me chispoteó pensando en como hubiera sido si hubiesen surgido sentimientos diferentes a la amistad entre Stear y Candy... también me ayudó mucho inspirarme en una de mis canciones favoritas, de las que más adoro y que jamás, jamás me canso de escuchar: _"Lo que siempre soñamos ser" de Sandoval_, que no sé porque pero me parece mágica, como que inspira amor y alegría al igual que estos dos personajes.

Les comparto un link para que la puedan escuchar y de paso en el video vean como me imagino a los dos personajes si fueran reales jejeje

watch?v=2sOsT-rQzWc

¡Cuidence mucho! Un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer =)

**LO QUE SIEMPRE SOÑAMOS SER**

_A veces quisiera ser  
Un fantasma entre luz  
Y entonces desvanecer  
Aire que vuela y es…_

Desde pequeño tuvo esa afinidad por inventar cosas, desarmar artefactos para ver como estaban compuestos para luego con cuidado ir arreglándolos de nuevo paso a paso en el mismo orden en que los había desbaratado.

Poseía una memoria fotográfica y una gran inteligencia que auguraban a simple vista que al crecer seria un hombre de ciencia o un exitoso ingeniero.

De carácter amable y pacífico, más bien tímido, era determinado cuando se proponía una cosa y no paraba hasta conseguirla, sin importar si el resultado de ésta fuera bueno o malo, por lo que gustaba de pasar tardes enteras inmiscuido hasta las narices en sus proyectos al punto de preferir quedarse trabajando en ellos en lugar de disfrutar de alegres salidas o de las fiestas tan recurrentes de la flor de su juventud.

No era un chico muy popular a diferencia de su elegante y bien parecido hermano Archibald, pero tenía un buen corazón y aquellos que lo conocían en poco tiempo llegaban a apreciarlo porque se daban cuenta de eso, además de que terminaban estimándolo por su gran sentido del humor, el cual que iba de la mano con su cristalina forma de ser…y si algo era seguro de Alistear Cornwell, más conocido como Stear por sus allegados, era que valoraba inmensamente el sentido de la amistad junto con el de la lealtad, por eso a los pocos amigos que tenía, los cuidaba y conservaba como si fuesen un tesoro.

Stear era el más tranquilo y auto controlado de los jóvenes de la familia Ardley (una de las más prestigiosas de Norteamérica) y porqué no decirlo, también de toda la casa donde vivían. La imponente y majestuosa mansión de Lakewood en las afueras de Chicago. Por lo que a menudo resultaba elegido de mediador en las ocasionales peleas que se suscitaban entre su hermano y su primo, o se le requería para dar sus opiniones en las inquietudes de la matriarca de la familia sobre las decisiones a tomar en la casa, su tía abuela Elroy Ardley.

Él sabía que tenía una importante responsabilidad sobre sus hombros por ser el mayor de todos los chicos y que debía aportar con el ejemplo haciendo gala de paciencia y madurez, por lo que no se hacía de rogar y sin excusar nada asistía a las reuniones de la Sra. Elroy, donde muy aparte del buen ánimo que le caracterizaba, podía sorprender a más de una dama mayor con su seriedad. Era maduro, comprometido y muy centrado, algo difícil de encontrar en los jóvenes de su edad.

Solo 15 primaveras, un año mayor que su hermano y tenía todo en contraste con él, quien parecía por su lado preocuparse solo de su vida social o de lucir elegante. Otro caso del cual había que diferenciarlo era su primo Anthony… cuando aún vivía, al que también consideraba como a un hermano.

Anthony era apasionado y tenaz, un líder nato que pasaba embebido en sus propios asuntos y pasatiempos con los que había crecido, como la equitación o la floricultura y que vivía enamorado de la chica que le gustaba. Stear en cambio, no era tan sanguíneo como él que hacía las cosas que le dictaba el su corazón. En vez de eso, gustaba de observar el mundo a profundidad a través de sus gafas y sus grandes ojos marrones curiosos…con calma, analizando a las situaciones de darse algún problema para poder luego tomar las decisiones adecuadas cuando se requirieran.

Elroy Ardley lo sabía y por ello confiaba plenamente en él. Solo Dios sabía el orgullo que sentía dentro de su pecho cuando observaba a su sobrino de futuro brillante trabajar en sus máquinas. Todos asumían que era a Anthony al que más quería pero en realidad los amaba a los tres por igual.

Para Stear contar con su apoyo era un honor inmenso porque aparte proveerle de materiales le dejaba explorar su amor por la ciencia a plenitud, por lo que se esmeraba en portarse bien y ponía todo su esfuerzo en los artefactos que inventaba con la esperanza de que quedaran perfectos, para algún día poder mostrárselos. Sin embargo reconocía que para ello le faltaba mucho, así que sin dejarse caer continuamente se lo encontraba innovando nuevos procesos o sirviéndose de mejores utilitarios en pro de mejorar sus creaciones.

El joven inventor adoraba la sensación de adrenalina que sentía cuando estaba a punto de hace funcionar algún nuevo objeto. La sangre corría caliente dentro de sus venas, un suave sudor de emoción cubría su frente y un brillo aparecía en la intensidad de su mirada un instante antes de que el aparato se encendiera, como si cobrara vida… no podía haber mejor recompensa y felicidad para su alma que aquella por el logro alcanzado… todo era perfecto, mientras no se atravesara en su mente el recuerdo de unos hermosos ojos verdes…porque podría decirse que tenía todo en orden y bajo control en su propia vida hasta el día que se encontró con ella…

Recordó que ya sabía de su existencia aún antes de conocerla porque su primo le había hablado una sinfinidad de veces acerca de la hermosa chiquilla que había encontrado en el Portal de las rosas y a la cual soñaba con volver a ver… Para entonces no le prestaba mucha atención en los detalles cuando el joven rubio iba a contarle a su pequeño taller, junto a la cochera del asunto o de sus planes para tratar de hallarla cual Cenicienta, por estar concentrado trazando sobre papel diseños para sus futuros proyectos o trabajando en los mismos. Vagamente recordaba haberlo escuchado mencionar ir a preguntarles a todos los tenderos del centro si conocían donde vivía una linda niña rubia con pecas, que usaba coletas y poseía una mirada color esmeralda... No sabía que meses después extrañaría infinitamente cada una de esas conversaciones… en los tiempos que aquellos tranquilos días se convirtieron solo en memorias…

No se acordaba de en que momento cayó a su vez preso de esos vivaces ojos que tanto se mencionaban. Ni él mismo sabía describir exactamente que pensó cuando la vio por primera vez de lejos aquella tarde conversando con su hermano (que tuvo la suerte de conocerla antes que él), cuando fuera a recogerle cerca del bosque o cuando la encontró caminando solitaria en el centro del pueblo al día siguiente, pareciendo perdida y luciendo tan frágil e inocente que crecieron en él sus instintos de protegerla aún sin conocerla, por lo que sin dudarlo y aún cuando se sabía nervioso, sacando valentía en medio de su timidez, se armó de valor para decidir hablarle.

-_Soy Alistear Cornwell_ – se presentó dándole la mano, haciendo referencia a que era el hermano del chico que había conocido el día anterior. Ella apenas notó su ligero temblor al momento de corresponder a su apretón de manos y enseguida respondió de forma accesible y amable, demostrándole así que su intuición no había fallado…que era tan dulce como se lo imaginara.

-_Mi nombre es Candy Blanca_-

Le contó que las personas con las que andaba la habían dejado sola, por lo que él se ofreció sin dudarlo a darle el aventón y ella aceptó, surgiendo de esta forma una amistad entre ellos. Luego se enteró de que aquellos con los que vivía no eran otros que sus detestables primos. Los Leagan. Lo que incrementó aún más su aversión hacia ellos.

Más tarde aquel día también por ironías del destino terminaron cayendo al lago por avería de su automóvil (el que por cierto él mismo había arreglado)…pero sin embargo ella lo tomó con relativa calma, aún cuando pasaron un buen susto y terminó empapada, pero no lo condenó… impresionándolo entonces con su bondad…Sin saberlo quedó desde aquel día encantado con aquella pequeña hada, que era como uno de los personajes fabulosos de los libros que solía leer por su magia interna. Una chica natural de alegría contagiosa, de forma de ser descomplicada, juguetona y sobre todo de una inmensa fuerza interior. Un ángel pecoso de nariz respingona y boca de fresa en forma de corazón que a simple vista era tan dulce como el mismo nombre que poseía.

…Bastó solo un encuentro, una sonrisa, un apretón de manos, unos momentos compartidos para que quedara perdido por ella, para que se quedara loco (aún más de lo que él mismo reconocía que ya estaba), para poner de cabeza su adolescente universo y hacerlo soñar… Más no contaba con llevarse tamaña decepción la noche del baile de bienvenida de la primavera en la mansión…

Después de enviarle la invitación unos cuantos días atrás, Stear esperaba ilusionado que ella aceptara ser su pareja durante toda esa velada. Quería bailar con ella, inclusive tenía planeado darle un regalito.

Sacando a relucir sus mejores habilidades de joyero, le había diseñado una pulserita, la cual estaba compuesta de menudas cuentas brillantes de colores y en medio de éstas había decidido colocarles pequeños dijes; uno de ellos era un automóvil que él mismo había creado con un molde de metal fundido, para que se riera recordando aquella anécdota desastrosa que habían pasado, también colocó otro que había conseguido en una tienda, de una muñequita de cristal que se parecía a ella y el último era de madera con una imagen de un árbol porque ella le había demostrado aquel día que se conocieran lo mucho que le gustaban y lo experta que era para subir a ellos… pero no contó con salir con el corazón destrozado esa misma noche… pues lo único que consiguió fue confirmar con dolor lo que sospechaba… que su Candy no era otra que la princesa adorada de Anthony.

Lo supo al verla bajar radiante y hermosa del brazo de su primo, llevando el vestido de fiesta que ellos mismos le habían conseguido, sin equivocarse en la elección porque lucía preciosa, a tal punto de dejarlo completamente deslumbrado…pero entonces notó la ilusión que trasmitía ella hacia su primo, parecía realmente dichosa de estar a su lado, como si no existiera alrededor nadie más y eso lo derrotó.

En silencio pero disimulando en todo momento lo mal que se sentía, tratando de ocultarlo todo detrás de una máscara falsa de animosidad, se alejó de la fiesta para lograr despejar su mente haciéndose a la idea que debía aceptar. Caminó hasta el jardín donde llenó sus pulmones de aire puro y extasió su vista en el firmamento pidiéndole secretamente a las estrellas que la alejaran de su cabeza…pero que la cuidaran siempre y que la guiaran hacia su verdadero amor…

-_Ya he entendido que no es para mi…_- murmuró como para sí mismo contemplando el hermoso cielo nocturno de mediados de marzo como si tuviese el poder de comunicarse con los luceros y estos a la vez de conceder deseos – …_solo quiero que sea feliz y que camine siempre por el lado correcto_- llenó sus pulmones de aire puro, se dijo que la vida debía seguir y al pasar de vuelta a la casa por un cesto de basura que había en el jardín, sin pensarlo dos veces dejó caer allí la pulsera, tratando de enterrar así su ilusión.

_Todo quiero que sea entre los dos  
Seas mi ilusión y ven  
Toma mis manos trata de entender  
Se que vamos a poder convencer  
Que somos lo que siempre soñamos ser… _

Ella no sabía exactamente en que momento había empezado a sentir cosas por él, en que momento la profunda amistad que se tenían había derivado en otra cosa, pero allí estaba el sentimiento, haciéndose perenne día con día, fortaleciéndose más sin poder evitarlo.

Quizá el hecho había empezado después del terrible accidente que se llevara a Anthony, su primer amor… cuando él había permanecido a su lado consolándola, transformándose sin querer en su pañuelo de lágrimas, ayudándole a levantar. Fue quizá su tierno gesto al inventar animalitos de juguete que se movían a batería con intención de alegrarla, o sus otros múltiples intentos de animarla y sacarle una sonrisa durante esa etapa tan oscura… como la vez en que ella no quería salir de la habitación y él le envió un globo aerostático pequeñito que entró inesperadamente por su ventana llevándole dentro de la canasta una nota, un mensaje de optimismo… O tal vez fue su alma caritativa y generosa que poco a poco fue cautivándole, como cuando en la época en que ella decidiera regresar al Hogar de Pony, él se encargó de recolectar ropa, víveres y juguetes para llevar a los niños, sorprendiéndolos a todos durante la mañana de Nochebuena, haciendo más especial e inolvidable para ella esa fecha. Su primera Navidad después de ser adoptada por los Ardley.

Candy recordaba como aquel día él se le había acercado con una mirada igual de triste que la suya para pedirle que volviera

-_Regresa por favor…_- le había dicho, conmoviéndola...por lo que después de pensarlo a profundidad y de sentir que era lo correcto, accedió.

El espíritu alegre e infantil de Stear congeniaba a la perfección con los niños y lo hacía verse adorable. Era un hermoso joven con alma de niño. Su noble gesto de esa fecha se volvería luego una tradición, pasando él a ser una de las personas más queridas en el Hogar de Pony.

Candy tampoco olvidaría nunca su determinación para sacarla a bailar en la reunión de aquel mismo Año Nuevo en la mansión de Lakewood, aún cuando sabía que se encontraba afligida entre sus añoranzas o que aquel festejo era de carácter un poco modesto por estar la familia todavía de luto por lo de Anthony. Pero lo hizo por una buena razón.

Extrañada, lo vio caminar decidido hacia ella sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás, aún cuando sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas por sentir la mirada de media sala sobre él y haciendo caso omiso de las murmuraciones que se comenzaban a escuchar, le extendió la mano una vez que llegó hasta ella

_-¿Estás seguro?- _le preguntó en voz queda

_-Sí… sé que lo que más quisiera Anthony en este momento sería verte sonreír- _contestó él sin premeditaciones, con la certeza de que aquello mismo hubiera hecho su primo de verla así de deprimida _._Candy se sintió un poco incómoda al principio, ya que como Stear sintió la atención de muchos de los presentes sobre ellos, pero solo fue por pocos instantes…pues al escuchar mencionar a Anthony la invadió una profunda nostalgia y decidió aceptar, dejándose llevar por la música moderada que sonaba a su alrededor y por él en una suave pieza de baile.

Su acción y las cosas chistosas que le dijo o le contó mientras bailaban, lograron hacerla reír por primera vez con total sinceridad en meses, quedando de él muy agradecida.

…También guardaba con afecto especial otra anécdota. Aquella vez en que había hecho explotar su pastel de cumpleaños al cumplir trece, por colocar sobre él unas velas mágicas, tipo bengalas, que en vez de apagarse al ser sopladas como las normales debían durar encendidas destellando diferentes colores por varios minutos, lo malo fue que al poco rato terminaron estallando por el exceso de pólvora que había colocado en su interior.

A algunos indignó aquello pero a la agasajada lo que le dio más bien fue risa por lo gracioso e inesperado del suceso, aún a pesar de quedar toda enmelada al igual que otros invitados.

Stear se volvió su mejor amigo… Era el chico con el que podía jugar hasta el anochecer sintiéndose en absoluta confianza porque sabía que jamás la traicionaría o haría algo para lastimarla. En fin poco a poco fue guardando en su alma un montón de gratos recuerdos creados por él, logrando que en su corazón naciera un inmenso cariño hasta llegar a considerarlo una persona imprescindible en su vida.

_Y escapar de todo y correr  
Gritarle a la vida que yo te ame  
Nadie nos va a encontrar jamás  
Por que te cuidaré…_

Luego vinieron los días de colegio. Junto al resto de los jóvenes de la familia fueron enviados a estudiar a Londres como era tradición para en el Clan Ardley. Poco a poco y no sin costarles, se fueron acostumbrando a su nuevo hogar, pero lo bueno fue que el transcurso de ello se volvieron inseparables. Ya fuera a la hora de estudiar, de hacer las tareas o de divertirse, siempre se tenían los dos como apoyo y comenzaron a caminar así uno al lado del otro a través de los días, fortaleciendo su vínculo emocional.

A Candy le encantaba compartir con él, su amistad era muy natural, podían hablar de todo, aceptando sin objeciones las ideas del otro aunque no fueran las mismas. A su lado aprendía de Arte, de Cultura, de Historias, de Ciencias… incluso le comenzó a agradar formar parte de la elaboración de sus inventos. Le gustaba observarlo concentrado al crearlos, a veces le acompañaba por horas en su taller.

Para él en cambio no había nada más bonito que levantar la cabeza y encontrarla allí mirando lo que hacía, con los ojitos brillantes llenos de curiosidad.

Candy pensaba que Stear era como un libro abierto, junto a él nadie se podía aburrir porque era simplemente genial.

_Defendiendo el alma  
tú …  
Que lo arriesgas todo para mí  
Yo juro amarte siempre  
Y no habrá tiempo solo tiempo solo sueños  
Solamente yo viviré para hacerte feliz_

No era difícil tratar con él. Era tierno, paciente y comprensivo y también tenía problemas como ella. Le contó del distanciamiento de sus padres desde niño y ella a su vez le franqueó su corazón acerca de lo que sentía al no conocer a sus progenitores. Se dieron cuenta que aparte de buenos amigos también eran compañeros en las adversidades. Candy le hizo saber que no estaba solo, que la tenía a ella. Él con una sonrisa y sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas se lo agradeció.

A veces por las noches se reunían e iban a la terraza del Observatorio Astronómico del colegio, donde aparte de apreciar las estrellas y aprender a diferenciar las constelaciones, se sentaban a conversar profundamente, disfrutando de la serenidad de la noche, contándose como les había ido durante el día, compartiendo sueños y temores, y también sus metas. Fue el lugar donde por primera vez hablaron de lo que querían llegar a ser en un futuro

_-¿Qué opinas del cielo?-_ le preguntó él esa vez

-_Qué es un lugar lleno de paz…la inmensidad…la eternidad…a veces me gustaría poder tocarlo, para saber si de verdad es de algodón como parece…_-bromeó ella al final con su risita juguetona haciéndolo sonreír también a él que estaba a su lado.

-_Un día me gustaría conquistarlo_- dijo él y ella no entendió al principio pero entonces le explicó. Le comentó cuanto le apasionaban aparte de los inventos, los aeroplanos y le habló también de sus anhelos de conquistar el cielo, como el Ícaro de la mitología griega pero con una máquina, siendo el piloto de una aeronave y por primera vez ante ella consideró en la posibilidad de enlistarse en el Ejército cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, mientras ella a su vez le conversó de su anhelo de trabajar algún día en área social o servicio a la comunidad, por el amor al prójimo que sus madres le habían inculcado en el Hogar de Pony, y también por primera vez consideró en un futuro estudiar Enfermería.

Sonriendo ambos se propusieron no comentárselo a nadie por que estaban conscientes de que si la tía abuela se enteraba iba a declarase en contra de ellos por las carreras elegidas. Una por considerarla muy peligrosa y la segunda por considerarla demasiado indigna para un miembro de la prestigiosa familia Ardley. Por lo que decidieron guardar entre los dos el secreto, mientras continuaban con sus juveniles vidas, llenas de esperanza o de complicaciones a veces pero eso sí, siempre repletas de emoción.

_Yo no te quiero perder  
Y jamás me rendiré  
Yo solo quiero que tu  
Tomes el riesgo y ven_

Así pasaron dos años, en perfecta armonía sabiendo que se tenían los dos en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que un día aparecieron los tan hirientes y detestables celos…

Primero los dio a notar él cuando vio que había un intruso acechando su perfecta armonía. Un aristócrata revoltoso e incauto pero para desgracia atractivo, acercándosele a su niña amada, tratando de llegar a ocupar un lugar especial en su corazón. Aquel que él con su tierno amor estaba cuidando, esperando por conquistar en el momento que creyera adecuado, cuando notara que ella ya había sanado lo suficiente…y que además no lo hacía aún porque le asustaba perder su amistad por lo que no consideraba conveniente hacer su declaración demasiado pronto.

Mientras tanto el acercamiento entre el rebelde y Candy parecía ser imparable y ella aunque lo negara se sentía atraída por aquel muchacho, él podía leerlo en sus ojos, aquellos que aprendió a leer a causa de la costumbre... Se volvió por eso taciturno y frío con ella como una reacción natural de represalia mientras no entendía porqué el destino parecía estarle jugando una sucia trampa queriendo alejarla de su lado.

A Candy le afectó su actitud aunque no se lo decía, porque lo quería muchísimo y una tarde después de que habían peleado por las claras insinuaciones de él de que ella tenía algo con "su otro amigo", fue a buscarlo al laboratorio de Ciencias Naturales donde solía pasar las tardes libres con la intención de pedirle disculpas por haberse excedido y gritado.

Tenía en la mente todas las palabras groseras que se habían dicho…

_FLASHBACK_

"_-¡No te hubieras caído en la lección si te dedicaras más a tus estudios y no pasaras todo el tiempo perdiéndolo con tu "amiguito especial"!-_

_-¿…Qué estás diciendo?_

_-No tienes por qué esconderlo…hace tiempo que me he dado cuenta de todo…-_

_-¡De que rayos estás hablando!-_

_-… ¡Pero dudo mucho que lo que él te esté enseñando sea algo productivo para tu futuro!-_

Sus palabras la sorprendieron dejándola completamente ofendida y dolida y él supo al instante que se le había pasado la mano

-_¡Eres idiota, que no piensas antes de hablar!- _

_-¡Candy…!-_ él había tratado de acercarse pero su respuesta fue retirarle hostilmente la mano

_-¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!_ – reclamó dejando la mesita del jardín a la que estaban sentados pero no sin antes con coraje arrugarle la hoja de la tarea que él estaba haciendo y arrojarla a un lado. Stear no dijo nada ni tampoco la siguió, sólo se la quedó mirando mientras se alejaba, tal vez consciente de que había dejado que el monstruo de los celos se apoderara tanto de él al punto de embarrarla.

Horas después en la soledad de su habitación, sus propias acciones comenzaron a pesarle en su conciencia haciéndola sentir intranquila, al reconocer que ella también se había comportado sumamente grosera, por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo…"

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_-…Oye, está bien, me excedí lo siento…_- empezó a decirle una vez que estuvo frente a él, pero éste parecía seguir concentrado en su trabajo, mientras no le prestaba atención _-…no era mi intención arruinar tu tarea_- Candy continuó arrepentida pero entonces al ver que él se detenía para restregarse los ojos como si estuviera soportando el momento, tomó una actitud de mayor dignidad

-_Bien…ya te pedí disculpas y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo…ahora tú deberías hacerlo también, ¿no crees?-_

-_Tienes razón_ – reconoció Stear – _me porté como un monstruo tonto al decir esas cosas… -_tal como ella pensaba– _por lo que te pido que me perdones…pero ahora te podría pedir que me dejes solo, necesito terminar mi deber_-

La calma que ella había sentido en un principio después de que él se disculpara se esfumó al sentir la frialdad de él, que le confirmó que aún algo entre los dos aún no estaba bien, por lo que indecisa de si irse como él le pidiera o no y al ver como simulaba ignorarla, no tuvo más remedio que seguir lo que le indicaban sus impulsos, así que sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, caminó hasta él, se inclinó hacia su mejilla y le besó, dejándolo de una pieza.

-_Listo, te veo mañana_- dijo alegremente, luego dio media vuelta y sin más complicaciones salió del lugar, dejándolo todo rojo y confuso.

Al día siguiente Stear quiso hablarle, armándose de valor iba a confesarle por fin todo, pero una vez más la cercanía de aquel otro muchacho le alejó.

Los vio conversando muy juntos cerca de un árbol, ella arrimada a la madera y él con una mano apoyada en el tronco cerca de ella, mientras le decía algo galante por la forma en que le vio reír con su sonrisa torcida, claramente mirándole la boca y jugueteando con uno de sus risos. Lo peor de todo era que ella no decía nada, parecía presa de un hechizo, simplemente se limitaba a mirarse las uñas. Él sintió que la ira estallaba en su interior y centrado como era, optó mejor por retirarse para evitar salirse de sus casillas y hacer una locura.

Unas pocas semanas después fue en cambio ella la que empezó a sufrir, cuando Stear conoció a una nueva amiga, una jovencita simpática del Club de Matemáticas, bajita y de anteojos, muy inteligente al igual que él, con la que se empezó a compenetrar.

* * *

El tiempo implacable pasó y cada cauce del río siguió su curso. Candy sucumbió al cortejo del rebelde Terrence Grandchester, quien se volvió su novio y Stear se emparejó con Patricia O'Brien, su compañera de clase. Un año tras otro de colegio terminó, el mundo se caotizó, estalló una guerra mundial y de repente se vieron obligados a volver a América de emergencia.

Con el transcurrir de los meses, mientras cada quien elegía su camino y las relaciones amorosas se profundizaban, Stear decidió enlistarse en el Ejército, en parte porque era uno de sus sueños y también para poder olvidar a Candy, que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por sacarla de su cabeza, siempre permanecía perenne en su interior.

Un pequeño obsequio adorable que consistía en una cajita musical y una carta que le pidió que no abriera hasta que estuviera en el tren fueron su despedida en una gélida mañana de invierno. El día en que ella partía para reencontrarse con su pareja en New York.

-_Quiero decirte que todos estos años a tu lado han sido como vivir en un sueño…-_ le dijo en medio de su abrazo -…_gracias por todo Candy, por ser mi compañera, mi mejor amiga…en todo el tiempo que no nos veamos no te voy a olvidar_- Stear fijó su mirada en la de ella llorosa y le tocó suavemente la barbilla, quiso besarla en los labios pero la conocía y supo que a pesar de que los dos guardaban sentimientos dentro el uno por el otro y de la cercanía que compartían en aquellos momentos, la moral de ella no concebía traicionar todo lo que había construído, por lo que al verla bajar la cabeza optó por depositar un tierno beso sobre su frente.

-_Yo tampoco te voy a olvidar Stear_- fue la respuesta de ella dejando fluir sus lágrimas que él con la mano secó, ayudándola luego a subir al tren, donde desde la puerta le vio despedirse de ella corriendo, llamándola, haciéndole de la mano hasta el final, hasta que el ferrocarril se alejó de la estación.

Y después ya sentada en su respectivo asiento en el vagón, mientras sentía un vacío profundo dentro de su corazón, abrió la carta y lo que leyó allí la desarmó, en ella por fin le expresaba claramente sus sentimientos, le hablaba de todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella desde el mismo momento en que la había conocido.

Impresionada y adolorida después de leerla, Candy no pudo más que llorar con sus palabras y al reconocer la elegante letra sobre el papel. Había pasado tanto tiempo adorándolo en silencio, intuyendo que él también la quería, pero sin forzarlo a nada. Se había enamorado de él en algún momento sin saberlo, de una forma tan sencilla como el abrir de las rosas en primavera. Esa admiración, ese cariño que él le compartía, ese compañerismo, se había transformado en el más tierno amor. Lo que no entendía era por qué se lo confesaba justo entonces cuando estaba a punto de comprometerse con Terry y él ya lo estaba con Patty, cuando parecía ya no haber vuelta atrás.

No le contó a nadie al respecto de la misiva aunque intuía por las propias palabras escritas por él, que no se volverían a ver durante largos meses y así fue.

* * *

La rueda del destino siguió girando y se encargó de traer todas las respuestas, así como de separar lazos que se creyeron en algún momento indestructibles.

Ella terminó con su novio. Sucesos inesperados comenzaron a alejarla de él y fue muy doloroso, no lo podía negar porque fueron años al lado de Terry, una persona a la que también había llegado a amar. Sin embargo lo que pasó era algo que ella en su interior buscaba, ya que su nostalgia y el amor escondido en su corazón por otra persona, por Stear, la delataban, aunque no dijera nada pero haciendo que se volviera fría en su relación, por lo que al darse el momento no dudó en dar vuelta a la página y volver corriendo a casa.

"_Stear…_"

Su alma anhelaba encontrarlo, refugiarse en sus brazos como en los viejos tiempos cuando tenía miedo o necesitaba un consuelo, pero con la única novedad que se encontró en Lakewood fue que había partido a la guerra.

Candy sintió como que le hubieran dado una puñalada en el pecho al recibir la noticia pero en todo momento tuvo que disimular por respeto al propio sufrimiento de Patty, la novia de él y para colmo su amiga.

Toda su consternación y congoja tuvo que guardársela dentro y reservarla para las noches cuando llorando a mares abrazada a su almohada se desahogaba de todo el dolor que la aquejaba después de haber elevado oraciones por él…

Y aquellas súplicas no fueron hechas en vano, porque su profunda fe, la bondad que poseía en su interior, que también reflejaba todos los días en sus labores diarias con los pacientes del hospital y a todos a su alrededor le fueron recompensadas una tarde cuando la familia Ardley recibió una noticia agridulce, que por fin confirmaba el paradero de el mayor de los Cornwell. Éste Llegaba al hospital de Chicago a recuperarse después de haber sido herido en el frente.

Hubo angustia por parte de todo el mundo en la mansión pero también alivio y Candy que estaba hecha un océano de confusiones recibió una orden inesperada de la tía abuela, quien a duras penas había aceptado su decisión de volveré enfermera, la cual la dejó helada. Que fuera ella quien se encargara de cuidarlo.

Candy no sabía que decir, lo que más había deseado en las últimas semanas desde que se enterara de que estaba bien, era volverlo a ver pero ahora que esa posibilidad era inminente, se le hacía un nudo de nerviosismo en el estómago, le temblaban las piernas, se sentía cobarde.

Hasta comenzó a dudar de su capacidad de poder asistirlo correctamente, pues era consciente de que necesitaba la mejor atención. Al final después de escuchar las súplicas de Archie, su novia Annie y también mejor amiga de Candy, y de la propia Patty terminó por aceptar.

Y llegó el gran día del reencuentro…

_Todo quiero que sea entre los dos  
Seas mi ilusión y ven  
Toma mis manos trata de entender  
Se que vamos a poder convencer  
Que somos lo que siempre soñamos ser…_

Despacio Candy abrió la puerta del cuarto de hospital que le había sido asignado a Alistear Cornwell y con prudencia asomó la cabeza

_-¿Se puede?-_ preguntó con una sonrisa, al ver al médico con el paciente al tiempo que sentía un vuelco en el corazón al cruzar miradas con este último.

_-¡Candy…!-_ fue la exclamación de Stear al verla, en su voz resonó la ternura que ella le inspiraba

-_Pero claro Srta. White, aquí nuestro paciente ha demostrado un gran interés por saber de usted-_ comentó el doctor de buen humor.

Candy vio que Stear había fijado sus grandes ojos marrones en ella, aunque sabía que no la podía ver bien ya que no llevaba en esos momentos puesto sus lentes pero aún así era super lindo. Ella ya lo había notado hacia mucho tiempo.

Caminó hasta su lado y sentándose en el borde de la cama para quedar frente a frente, le tomó la mano. El médico que tenía que atender a otros enfermos, le dio algunas indicaciones y los dejó solos.

Entonces Candy algo trémula, tratando de controlar los nervios procedió a verificar que estuviera bien el suero y a tomarle la presión.

Al principio Stear no decía nada, solo se limitaba a observarla como extrañado o más bien maravillado de ver la hermosa y profesional mujer en la que se había convertido después de alcanzar su sueño.

Candy lo notaba y trataba de esquivar el contacto visual

-_Estás hermosa_- le salió del alma mientras permitía que ella trabajara en él

-_Qué dices_- sonrió Candy ruborizándose un poco porque no se esperaba aquel cumplido. La mañana había estado ajetreada y en esos momentos debajo de toda la felicidad que le producía estar a su lado, se sentía cansada.

-_Sé que estás pensando que no te puedo ver bien, pero sí puedo hacerlo de cerca. Te ves cambiada pero sigues igual de hermosa_- le elogió. Candy pensó que quizá se refería a la seriedad que la madurez le había otorgado.

-_Gracias_- respondió de corazón y se acercó para revisar la vendas de la herida, había recibido un fuerte impacto que le había atravesado en el hombro derecho mientras combatían por los aires, pero por suerte aún después de ser herido continuaba consciente por lo que atinó con lanzarse en el paracaídas antes de que el avión perdiera altura y se empinara a tierra. Gracias al cielo los médicos habían podido detener la hemorragia a tiempo y salvarlo y para entonces aquella herida poco a poco estaba cicatrizando.

-_Ha sido una herida fea, pero gracias al cielo estás aquí, más tarde cambiaremos las vendas_…- comentó Candy pero él tomándole la mano no la dejó terminar, ya no era tiempo de seguir dando vueltas

-_Fue tu amor el que me salvó, el que me mantuvo con ganas de luchar hasta el final…-_ sus palabras la tomaron desprevenida haciendo que se tuviera que sentar de nuevo – _fue tu imagen rondando en mi cabeza, tu mirada de nostalgia y tristeza ese día en la estación de tren cuando entendiste que nos íbamos a separar_- Stear sonrió rememorando – _Candy estuviste siempre conmigo aunque no lo supieras en cada una de mis batallas, acompañándome como solías hacerlo… en mi mente, tu recuerdo me daba fuerzas para continuar, para aferrarme a la vida, porque no quería morir sin volver a verte…_- Habló despacio y conciso para que ella entendiera cada palabra. Su voz era dulce, su confesión también lo era y provocó que lágrimas de conmoción cayeran de los ojos de ella sin poder creer lo que le decía.

Stear embelesado en sus ojos esmeraldas que en esos momentos lucían más cristalinos y brillantes por causa de la emoción continuó:

_-¿Leíste la carta?-_ preguntó, ella solo pudo asentir –_Todo lo que te decía allí es lo que siento, ninguno de mis sentimientos ha cambiado, si quieres tú…-_

Candy escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo y con rapidez se secó las mejillas y optó por tomar seriedad

-_Stear este no es el momento ni el lugar, debes descansar y yo debo volver a mis labores_- dijo incorporándose y arreglándole las almohadas

-_Ah no, entonces cuando_- quiso saber él deteniéndole de la mano. A Candy se le había venido a la mente Patty, ella era una buena persona y no era justo que ellos le hicieran eso.

-_No podemos… no debemos… tú y yo…lo siento_- se disculpó y salió apresurada de la habitación.

Los siguientes dos días pasó esquivándolo, poniendo excusas, diciendo que se sentía enferma a sus superioras para que no la enviaran a atenderlo a él. Pensaba que entre menos verlo el impacto final sería menos doloroso.

Hasta que al tercer día un escándalo estalló, Stear rompía el compromiso con Patricia.

La pobre chica azorada fue a refugiarse para colmo con ella, envuelta en lágrimas diciéndole que Stear ya no la amaba, que la veía solo como a una amiga y Candy no supo que decir, la aconsejó como pudo sin embargo la castaña profundamente dolida decidió partir esa misma noche junto a su abuela que era quien le acompañaba en Estados Unidos, a Florida donde unos tíos que vivían allá.

Candy asustada intuyendo que ella tenía en eso algo de culpa, quiso saber de boca de Annie todo lo que pasó, pero lo único que pudo conversarle ésta fue de que Stear había tomado la decisión después de conversar largas horas con Archie, en las que lo había puesto a su cuñado al día de todas las situaciones de Lakewood incluyendo un repaso por la vida de ellos.

Candy lo entendió, supo que ahora Stear sabía que los dos estaban libres y que ya nada que los pudiese detener. No obstante su espíritu lleno de valores y humildad vio algo de crueldad en sus actos por lo que no dudó llegado el momento en ir a reclamarle.

_-¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Patty, la hubieras visto, la pobrecita estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas!-_

-_Lo hice por ti_- fue la rotunda respuesta de él

_-¡Yo no puedo amar a alguien sabiendo que destruí la felicidad de otra persona!-_

-_Candy entiéndelo, lo hice por nosotros…porque nos merecemos una oportunidad…ya no estás con Terry… _- le dejó saber él desde la cama donde guardaba reposo y al llegar a esta última parte tartamudeó - si _él…si él te hizo algo yo te puedo ayudar a sanar… sé que también me quieres, lo puedo leer en tus ojos_-

Candy no respondió nada pero tampoco lo negó, tan solo atinó a bajar la cabeza cohibida y decidió que era mejor retirarse de allí, aún a pesar de que él la llamó.

_Y escapar de todo y correr  
Gritarle a la vida que yo te ame…  
Nadie nos va a encontrar jamás  
Por que te cuidare…_

La fecha en que Stear fue dado de alta llegó, cayó un fin de semana como cereza en el pastel para hacer más llevadero el hermoso día lleno de actividades en su honor que decretó la tía abuela. Primero había optado por una gran fiesta o reunión pero por petición de humildad del mismo agasajado, el asunto solo se limitó a un sencillo paseo y una parrillada hecha en familia.

Era un sábado soleado, en el que estaban presentes todos los jóvenes Ardley: Archie, Candy, Eliza, Neil incluyendo las que pasarían a formar parte del clan en un futuro como Annie Britter y la novia de Neil, aparte de algunas amistades selectas de la tía abuela.

Habían pasado una mañana hermosa disfrutando de un lindo ambiente, buena música y comida deliciosa. En la tarde Archie propuso una excursión al lago. La mayoría de los presentes aceptaron gustosos y alegres a exceptuar de Candy y Stear que se miraban de lejos algo incómodos sin atreverse aun a conversar todo lo que tenían que decirse y claro, no podía faltar una sombra que los oscureciera pues Eliza se había dado cuenta de ese algo escondido entre los dos y sospechaba que debido a ello Stear había terminado su relación con Patty. Ese día se había propuesto confirmarlo.

Con toda su envidia y cizaña no podía concebir que alguien más fuera feliz en el amor en la familia, y mucho menos Candy, a diferencia de ella que por su mal carácter le iba mal en todas sus relaciones.

Empezó entonces lanzándole una que otra sátira a la rubia para comenzar a echar leña al fuego, mordaz como de costumbre, hasta que con su sarcasmo negro logró hacerla sentir mal

-_Candy Candy… siempre aparentando ser tan pura e inocente, si los demás supieran como eres en realidad…-_ le dijo detrás de ella sin que los demás se dieran cuenta mientras jugaban al croquet en el verde pasto cerca del lago. Candy en un principio intentó no hacerle caso a las sandeces que dijera pero Eliza implacable continuó y esta vez sin importarle que otros la oyeran – _te das cuenta que con tu mala suerte le haces daño a las personas que están a tu alrededor y desgracias a todos los hombres que están a tu lado… primero fue Anthony, luego Terry y ahora Stear que se salvó por poco, pero debería tener cuidado porque consciente o inconscientemente eres un ave de mal agüero_-

Todos voltearon a verlas, en especial a Candy y esta sonrojada porque curiosamente se dio cuenta de que aquello parecía verdad además de que se mencionó públicamente lo que existía entre Stear y ella, por lo que decidió alejarse corriendo de allí abochornada.

Stear sin ya importarle lo que los demás pudieran pensar salió tras ella llamándola… La encontró cerca del lago, acuclillada en la orilla tocando el agua.

_-¡Vete Stear, puede que lo diga ella sea verdad y solo consiga hacerte daño!-_ le dijo dolida, pero él no se retiró

_-¿Y tu crees lo que dice Eliza?, ella solo es una mujer sin escrúpulos, le encanta fastidiar la vida de los demás porque no aguanta ni la suya propia_- expresó él mientras se agachaba a la altura de ella para platicarle mejor –_si sufres por las tonterías que dice es como darle crédito, ¿no te parece?-  
_  
Candy asintió fijando su mirada en él y luego en el agua que destellaba con la luz del sol, una vez mas su paladín le había traído tranquilidad a su alma.

Stear al verla ya tranquila se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, ella sonrió agradecida y la tomó, más al hacerlo quedaron frente a frente, él en un acto tierno le colocó uno de sus risos detrás de la oreja y Candy notó la peligrosidad de la cercanía que deseaba profundizar. Quería besarla, ella se dio cuenta al verlo fijar su mirada en su boca. Ella también en el fondo lo quería pero sabía que si accedía ya no habría vuelta atrás. Por lo que bajando la mirada, fingió seriedad haciéndose a un lado y apartándose. Pensaba en regresar donde el resto cuando escuchó su declaración.

_-¡Te amo Candy!... siempre lo he hecho_- dijo Stear abriendo los brazos _– ¡y ahora que es mi oportunidad de estar cerca de ti no la abandonaré!-  
_  
Candy se volteó y lo observó perpleja a unos cuantos metros de él

_-¡Yo no soy un mal hombre, te puedo demostrar que seré un buen partido si tu quieres… seré un buen esposo para ti!_- opinó con sinceridad, ya algo desesperado con palabras que le salían del corazón y con la mirada suplicante y sin querer alzando un poco la voz por la emoción. Ella se acercó entonces rápidamente para detenerle o de otra forma terminaría por ventilarlo a los cuatro vientos la verdad que existía entre los dos y serían juzgados por su traición a Patty. Era demasiado pronto para que se pudiera dar a conocer algo entre ellos.

_-Shhh Stear, por favor…_- le pidió llegado hasta él y colocando las manos en sus mejillas para que guardara silencio, en una reacción cariñosa muy natural que él adoro y una vez más aprovechó para desarmarla con su dulzura.

-_Dame una oportunidad… no te pido nada más_- le solicitó tocándole los brazos, y a Candy le conmovió su mirada de angustia al punto que no supo que responder a eso. Sus temores y confusiones nuevamente la invadieron pero también estaba segura de que el fondo de su alma sentía un inmenso amor por él.

-_Yo…yo…-_ trató de decir algo pero en el punto Stear fue más rápido y al verla dudar, atacó sin miramientos su boca, regalándole una serie de desesperados y apasionados besos que la enviaron a las nubes, sin poder reaccionar más que para abandonarse en sus brazos y corresponderle a ellos. Estaban tan compenetrados en su mundo, eran lo que por tanto tiempo habían deseado y por fin se hacía realidad. La felicidad era plena entre ambos y aunque por momentos sentían que les faltaba el aire, sentirse el uno en los brazos del otro era maravilloso… increíble, la mejor recompensa para tantos meses de sufrimiento. Solo se detuvieron cuando escucharon un carraspeó, seguido de la voz chillona de Eliza detrás de ellos.

_-¡Perfecto, así es como los quería desenmascarar par de traidores!- _les acusó

Stear la miró agitado y sorprendido, mientras que Candy se volteó hacia ella asustada.

-_Ya verán cuando se entere Patricia de esto, se va a dar cuenta de la baja calaña de amistades de las que se rodeó. Además pensándolo bien…-_ la pelirroja se llevó una mano a la barbilla analizando lo siguiente que iba a decir. _-…esto es un tema que de seguro le interesará saber también a la Tía abuela, me preguntó que dirá al respecto, a ver si lo aprueba_ – mencionó y se soltó a reír

_-¡Este es un asunto que no te incumbe Eliza, no tienes derecho a amenazarnos!-_ le reclamó Stear con coraje, pero la sarcástica chica le hizo el menor caso

_-…Romper un compromiso que ya estaba fechado y aceptado por la sociedad, ¿en busca de otro? –_ continuó hablando para sí como si nada, sobreactuando en medio de su sarcasmo - …_Y todavía más por tu supuesta "prima"_- enfatizó al decir estas últimas palabras para luego clavar de lleno su vista en Stear _– lo hiciste muy bien primito, ¡felicitaciones!-_ y aplaudió para molestarlo todavía más.

_-¡Eliza eres una víbora!-_ le lanzó Stear furioso, dejando a un lado toda su caballerosidad y paciencia, pero Candy no se quedó a oír el final de la discusión porque salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión. Tenía ganas de llorar, habían sido demasiados bochornos para un solo día.

No se detuvo a mirar ni un instante atrás, corrió y corrió hasta que estuvo cobijada en la casa y segura en su habitación.

_Defendiendo el alma  
Tú...  
Que lo arriesgas todo para mí  
Yo juro amarte siempre…_

Se moría de la vergüenza por todo lo que acababa de suceder, por haber sido sorprendida así sin más en aquella situación especial que había esperado tanto y que no debía terminar así, pero por otra parte sentía los acelerados latidos de su corazón enamorado, testigo de la realización de uno de sus íntimos deseos. Sonrojada de la emoción se sobaba el rostro tratando de convencerse de que todo había sido realidad mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Unos instantes después escuchó a alguien también llegar corriendo e intentar abrir la puerta. No faltó que hablara para que supiera de quien se trataba.

-_Candy por favor abre la puerta_- rogó Stear. Ella al otro lado solo se arrimó a la madera a escucharlo.

-_Sé que estás allí oyéndome_ – continuó él _– por favor no dejes que las palabras hirientes de Eliza te venzan, ella puede amenazarnos con cualquier cosa pero está en nosotros que luchemos por lo que sentimos…Patty entenderá a la larga y respecto a la Tía abuela, podemos enfrentarnos a ella si se nos opone, ya soy mayor de edad y tu pronto lo serás, después de todo y somos libres…-_ Stear sonrió en medio de la tenue oscuridad del pasillo -…_Somos los autores de nuestra propia vida y nadie puede oponerse a las decisiones que tomemos _– continuó-…_Hemos conseguido llegar muy lejos, conquistar nuestros sueños, pero aún nos falta el mayor y ese es el estar juntos…_- agregó ahora sabia toda la verdad.

Candy detrás de la puerta no decía nada, solo le escuchaba atentamente en silencio. Al responderle sus besos le había demostrado cuanto le quería, ya no había nada más que esconder.

-_No neguemos más lo que sentimos Candy_ – siguió Stear – _hoy… hoy he tenido la mejor recompensa de mi vida y de la forma más hermosa. Probé tus labios y he sentido tu calor… he sentido tu amor…-_

Ambos se evocaron perdidos en el beso, en aquel momento desde entonces ya inolvidable.

-…_Hoy al regalarme tu beso me has dado la certeza que tanto tiempo llevo esperando… me has confirmado que te importo también…-_ añadió Stear – _Candy si me lo permites, si así lo deseas, yo mismo iré a hablar con la Tía abuela o con el abuelo William, no me importa. Les confesaré todo y pediré tu mano. Te prometo que haré cualquier cosa para ser digno de ti…-_ Candy solo lloraba al escucharlo -…_pero si no quieres…_- y allí la voz de Stear se ensombreció cubierta por un halo de tristeza _-…lo entenderé y no volveré a molestarte…-  
_  
El joven inventor guardó silencio a la espera de alguna respuesta, pero al no encontrarla creyó no ser correspondido y lamentándose, lentamente empezó a alejarse, pero entonces la puerta se abrió de improviso, repentinamente, sorprendiéndole, y Candy aún sonrojada pero linda, por toda la emoción recién vivida, decidió decirle lo que desde hacia mucho tiempo buscaba gritar:

_-¡Sí te amo!-_ confesó corriendo a lanzarse en sus brazos, al tiempo que él invadido de la felicidad la recibió eufórico, cubriendo enseguida de besos su rostro, su cuello, sus manos mientras ella le correspondía plenamente a sus caricias…Y quedó como un secreto lo que ocurrió entre ellos después dentro de esa habitación, cuando locos de pasión por sentirse correspondidos, dejaron que la puerta de la misma se cerrara.

* * *

_-¡Tía abuela lo que le digo es verdad!-_

-¡Eliza por Dios, que cosas dices niña! ¿Stear y Candy faltando el respeto a la moral familiar y a las leyes de esta casa?-

-Sí Tía abuela, lastimosamente así es. ¡Yo los vi ayer con mis propios ojos y todo indica que pasaron la noche juntos!-

-Pero eso no puede ser cierto Eliza, Alistear es un joven responsable y además comprometido-

recalcó la enérgica anciana incrédula

_-Pues no querida tía, no lo es más_- repuso Eliza moviendo la manito

_-¡Voy a descubrir si es verdad!_ – Decretó la Sra. Elroy implacable – _pero ten por seguro que si se trata de una blasfemia, la castigada vas a ser tú Eliza_- le dejó saber haciendo que la pelirroja tragara en seco.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo ni un minuto más y sin tener contemplación por nadie ni aún porque era domingo y muy temprano en la mañana, Elroy Ardley se dirigió con la fría determinación que siempre la caracterizaba al centro de la escalera principal de la mansión, desde donde vociferó con su voz atronadora que retumbó en todos los rincones de la casa, llamando a los jóvenes de la familia

_-¡Despierten, despierten todos, Alistear, Archibald, Candice, Neil, también Annie, Teresa porque un día van a formar parte del Clan Ardley. Los quiero aquí ahora!-_ dictaminó haciendo gala de todo su poder y magnificencia de cabeza de una honorable familia.

El grupo de jóvenes soñolientos poco a poco fue saliendo de sus habitaciones y apareciéndose en la sala, extrañados por el alboroto.

-_Pero que es lo que pasa tía abuela_- quiso saber el elegante Archie, quien en el apuro, ya que un llamado de la Tía abuela era una orden y había que seguirlo, había salido sin camisa y solo en el pantalón del pijama luciendo sus bellos pectorales musculosos, dejando a más de una boquiabierta, incluyendo empleadas y la propia novia de Neil, pero en especial a Annie quien de solo contemplarlo sentía sus mejillas arder y no podía evitar que se le pasara por la cabeza como sería estar en intimidad con él.

_-…Pasa que hay sospechas de que se ha faltado gravemente a las reglas establecidas en esta casa. Está demás recordárselas porque todos aquí ya son casi adultos y las conocen muy bien_- comenzó la tía abuela al estar la mayoría de los convocados presentes – _por lo que no acepto ni aceptaré de ninguna manera que se afecte a la moralidad y buenos principios de esta casa…-_

Candy fue la última en salir, un poco despeinada y con carita de sueño pero igualmente hermosa. Decidió quedarse en el altillo para no interrumpir lo que estaba diciendo la tía abuela, mientras se abrigaba con su bata lila para protegerse del frío matinal. Para esas alturas Alistear Cornwell quien la admiraba desde abajo ya estaba completamente ido de la realidad, y esos que solo hacia unas pocas horas se habían separado.

Candy deleitó su vista en él. En su ancho pecho fornido que se adivinaba debajo de la playera militar con la que dormía, en los fuertes brazos que la sostenían acogedores al amarla, en sus recias manos que la acariciaban con firmeza y pasión…y siguió bajando la mirada sobre su cuerpo, sonriendo inevitablemente en medio de su sonrojo al recordar todo lo que hacia poco habían vivido y que en esos momentos le parecía tan irreal como un hermoso sueño. Todo él era bello desde su cuerpo hasta su alma, tan alegre y travieso como un niño, pero firme, determinado y valiente como hombre. El hombre que le quitaba el aliento. Un partido perfecto como el mismo en medio del nerviosismo de su declaración le había mencionado.

Ambos enamorados compartieron una mirada de complicidad, mientras el discurso de la tía Elroy les parecía muy lejano.

_-…Y con esto me refiero a sexualidad o comportamientos indebidos…-_ En eso la tía abuela notó la abstracción de Stear -¡_Alistear!_ – le regañó sorprendiéndolo. Al mirar hacia sus espaldas en la cima de la escalera la Tía abuela había encontrado a la causante de robarle la atención, luego volteó el rostro hacia su sobrino y decidió de una vez por todas encararlo _-…¿será que hay alguna opinión que quisieras decir al respecto?-_ le inquirió con una voz que denotaba censura.

Stear no lo pensó más, se ajustó los lentes tomando fuerza y valor para por fin hablar de lo que sentía

_-Yo me declaro culpable Tía abuela_- confesó. Hubo voces de asombro a su alrededor más la cruzada de brazos y mirada inquisidora de la Sra. Elroy a la espera de recibir una buena explicación.

–_Me declaro culpable…-_continuó Stear, pero esta vez solo mirando a su musa inspiradora, sin importarle ya nadie más – _de quedar perdido por unos ojos encantadores y de estar dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de verla feliz_- el joven inventor avanzó hasta poner un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera y esperar por su bien amada ´

_– Por eso hoy y ahora ante todos ustedes, confieso de que no sería capaz de concebir a nadie más a mi lado porque solo hay una reina en mi corazón… y solicito el permiso para cortejarla, para amarla y cuidarla sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie…_- entonces el joven abrió los brazos para hacerle saber a su amada que la estaba esperando – _Mi Candy, mi dulce amor, ¿aceptarías seguir siendo mi compañera durante los caminos de la vida por venir y también la madre de mis hijos?-  
_  
Candy emocionada solo asintió y ante la mirada atónita de la Tía abuela y de los demás presentes, incluyendo Eliza que estaba que se la llevaban los diablos por la envidia, volvió a ser la misma chica alegre de siempre, llena de dicha y enviando la tristeza lejos se saltó sonriendo tres escalones de una, antes de llegar a los brazos de Stear que totalmente enamorado la recibió estrechándola y haciéndola girar. Los besos iban y venían dejándolo en claro todo.

Cuando ambos estaban juntos eran energía pura, simplemente amor, solo un destello de felicidad.

_Y no habrá tiempo  
solo sueños  
Solamente  
yo viviré…  
para hacerte feliz_

No fue tan difícil dejar sus voluntades en claro, aunque la Sra. Elroy al principio como que se oponía, no tardó en aceptar la relación, al igual que el líder del Clan Ardley, quien no objetó nada y es más se ofreció a darles su bendición personalmente. No hace falta decir lo boquiabiertos que quedaron al enterarse de su verdadera identidad. Por otro lado Patty una vez superado el instinto de negación y rabia que le nació por Candy al enterarse de que era el nuevo amor de Stear, con el tiempo fue disminuyendo al recordar lo buena amiga que había sido con ella durante todo el tiempo de colegio y fuera de el…y que había estado a su lado cuando más la necesitaba, por lo que no podía odiarla y al fin y al cabo terminó por desearles lo mejor en buenos términos.

* * *

Las hojas de los árboles cayeron, llegó un invierno y luego otro, muchas primaveras y veranos, donde Stear y Candy lograron llevar a cabo sus planes a largo plazo y pudieron formar una familia, siempre juntos los dos el uno al lado del otro durante el resto de sus vidas, transformándose en unos de los miembros más queridos en toda la historia del Clan y en leyendas con el pasar del tiempo a las cuales admirar.

La mansión de las rosas de las afueras de Chicago como era conocida Lakewood, fue vendida en la época de la gran recesión, aún existe hasta nuestros días pero se ha transformado en un recinto hotelero y de la antigua edificación ya poco o nada queda, más los bosques aledaños guardan memorias de dulces historias pasadas y en uno de sus árboles, uno de los más frondosos junto al lago…(cerca de donde se dieron su primer beso)… siempre reposaran unos nombres tallados en medio de un corazón: Candy y Stear.

**FIN**

Belén (Moonlightgirl1986)  
Guerra Florida 2013


End file.
